Stand Down
by Painful.People
Summary: (Modern AU) Elsa has transferred to the New York Police Department in the hopes of escaping her past. Little did she know that Detective Frost would be her new partner. Watch the two of them struggle with their attraction and eventually fall for eachother. (However long it takes.)
1. Chapter 1

**an: Hey so I made a new account because people I knew found my other one and I felt like I couldn't express myself properly.**

 **This is also my first Jelsa fanfic and I am basing it off a really good French series I watch called "Cherif".**

 **Sorry for making you read this boring part...**

 **Now to the story!**

CHAPTER 1

 ** _13 years ago_**

Twelve year old Elsa was leaning against an older boys shoulder.

Tears were slowly rolling down her face and onto her clothes.

She stared in front of her watching police officers take photos of the debris from the car accident.

All she could think about was how it was her fault.

' _If only I hadn't asked Mama and Papa to get flour for Anna's birthday cake, they would still be here.'_

She looked up to see an ambulance take away the two bodies.

"I only wanted to make Anna happy." Elsa whispered barely loud enough for the boy to hear.

She broke down into another fit of tears.

"Shhh" the boy said, "Everything will work in the end.

If Elsa had looked up at the face of the boy she was with that night she would have left him.

She had never understood why other kids didn't like him. He was always there for her. Even if sometimes she knew he did bad things, it was always to help her.

Elsa didn't know yet that this was only the beginning and that things were going to get a lot worse.

 ** _Present_**

Elsa sat alone in the cold of her car which was parked outside the Police Department. It was buzzing with people and you could hear the noise of sirens.

Today was her first day working in New York and she needed to make a good impression if she wanted to stay.

"Detective Snow, pleasure to make your aquaintance." She practiced with confidence on herself.

She shook her head.

"No too friendly." She took a breath and started again, "Detective Snow, pleased to be on your service sir."

She sat there looking at herself in the mirror.

She needed to come off as cold and confident to show them that she had no weaknesses.

There are no second chances. If she couldn't stay here she would have to go home, and that wasn't an option.

Elsa took another breath and closed her eyes.

"Conceal, don't feel."

This had been her motto ever since the incident.

She opened her eyes again.

She was about to get out of her car to present herself to the chief, but was stalled when she noticed a man quickly run past dressed in black clothes with a hood pulled up. She stayed in her car so that he wouldn't notice her.

He stopped outside a house that was directly facing the Police Department.

' _What are you doing?_ ' Elsa thought as she watched him mess around unsuccessfully with the doorknob.

The man looked around him to make sure nobody was watching.

When he thought no one was looking he pulled out a pocket knife and went to the closest window.

"Oh no! Not on my watch." She said as she slowly got out of her car taking her pistol and handcuffs.

Why weren't any of the people doing anything?

The man jammed open the window and jumped through.

She took her gun out and slowly walked towards the window making sure not to make any noise.

She looked into the house and watched him walk into the bedroom. While he was in the room she quickly jumped through.

The home was nice and comfortable and seemed to have a few valuable items that might attract the attention of a robber. It was very tidy and there was obvious signs that there was two people living there.

Judging by the decor it was a mother and daughter.

She kept her gun pointed ahead and slowly walked towards the bedroom.

When Elsa walked in she saw the man reach into a wardrobe with his back turned to her.

Whilst he was looking away she reacted quickly and grabbed his shoulder pushing him facing the wall with his hands in the air.

He didn't struggle so Elsa took down his hood to reveal white hair. She also took away all his personal items including the knife he used for the window.

"Seriously? In front of the Police department." She asked unimpressed.

He didn't miss a beat and quickly responded.

"You must be new, I've never seen you around." He said grining.

"Of course you would notice that." She rolled her eyes as she put the handcuffs on.

"Come on lets go." Elsa said as she forced him out the front door.

It took about less than thirty seconds for the two of them to walk to the Station.

When they walked in the first two officers she saw looked shocked.

"Where do I put him." She asked them giving the person in question a small push.

The two of them gave eachother a weird look.

"Um, through the door at the back and to the right." One of them responded.

She started following their directions but the further she went the more weird looks they got from people who worked there.

' _Have I done something wrong?'_ She wondered.

The people around were all laughing and whispering as they moved and Elsa couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

And at this precise moment in time she saw the person she was most nervous to meet walking right towards her.

"You must be Detective Snow." He extends his hand towards her. "Captain Nick St. North, Chief of the presinct."

She shakes his hand and opens her mouth to excuse herself for being late.

But at that precise moment the man she is holding hostage decided to speak.

"Trust me it's not what you think" He says to the chief smiling as though he hasn't been caught stealing.

"Wow, really original" Elsa says says her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Chief I was supposed to present myself in your office at nine this morning but..."

"What dear Elsa was trying to say" The man she's holding cuts across, "Is that she decided to use her time showing me her interrogation techniques."

He turns and looks at her directly in the eyes. "Great technique by the way." He follows up with a wink.

She kept looking at him a furious look in her eyes.

' _He shouldn't know my name.'_

The captain smiles at the both of us.

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Detective Frost."

 _'Wait what the hell?'_

Elsa looks between Frost the Chief in shock.

Frost looks towards her and grins shaking his handsuffs behind his back. Clearly asking her to take them off.

Elsa walks behind him in defeat to take them off and trying to understand what just happened.

People all around her are laughing at the situation.

She blushes in embarrassment.

Jack looks over his shoulders as she starts removing them, "Detective Jack Frost at your service. Welcome to New York."

Elsa sighs and and takes a step back after taking off his handcuffs.

' _Ugh, what is it with him and his stupid shit-eating grin.'_

He continues to talk, "You'll never believe it but I left my keys inside the house before I went jogging."

Elsa fixed him with a look.

It didn't stop him though "And yes, I live right across the road."

The stared at eachother for e few seconds him smirking and her giving him the death stare.

Though they were quickly interrupted by the captain talking.

"Right well, you two are now partners. Detective Frost will show you how it's done here."

The captain then walked back into his office leaving the two of them.

"I'd like my personal possesions back now." Jack said holding his hand out.

Elsa sighs again reaching into her pocket to give him back his things.

"Thanks." He says "I'm gonna run and get changed."

"Oh and while I'm at it, have a look around, make yourself comfortable and meet outside in fifteen minutes."

and with that he walks back out of the building leaving elsa standing alone awkwardly.

One of the people at their desk is still sniggering.

"As if I could make myself comfortable." She says under her breath.

 **an: Thanks to anybody who has made it this far.**

 **Please leave a review! I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Any constructive criticism would be great.**

 **Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Hey I'm back** , **but only because of the overwhelming amount of support from you guys.  
**

 **I'm really glad that you are enjoying this so far!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

Elsa watched the retreating figure of Detective Frost as she turned to look for their conjoint office.

Everywhere around her was busy with phones going off and people running around trying to get their job done.

It took her more than five minutes to find their office. On the door it said her name and under it 'Jack Frost.'  
It was clear that the nameplate where her name was had been regularly replaced as she could see scratch marks around the frame.

She walked inside bringing the few private belongings she owned which included a photo of her parents and Anna.

"What a great start." She mumbled.

Inside the office was a two desks, a shooting target, a mini fridge with food in it and a cupboard filled to the brim with case files. Everything was a mess.  
It was clear that the person who had been at her desk previously hadn't been around long enough to pack away their things.

Around Frost's desk there were collectors items and and old film posters.

Elsa picked up one of the collector cars and flipped it around.

"Seriously?"

' _How childish is this guy?'_ she asked herself.

She quickly put down her belongings and walked out the office to meet Detective Frost outside the station.

* * *

Jack could see Elsa from his house inside their office. She wasn't like the other people he had met. A lot of the other women who worked with him stared at his good looks a little, but this woman was here to do business. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but right now he could'nt help but think that things may have had a rocky start.

He wanted to find out as much as possible about her, but when he did any background research nothing would show up. Jack knew that the only way to hide from the system was a name change.

 _'What could she possibly need to cover up?'_ He thought

He liked to be around people he could trust but he knew absolutely nothing about her.

He watched as she picked up one of the cars from his desk.

' _I'll figure you out don't you worry_ _.'_

He put on his jacket and made his way to the front door to meet Elsa, this time remembering his keys.  
He made his way out to meet Elsa he stopped when someone he knew started converstation.

"You look nice." She said.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He questioned.

"I'm hurrying up. I left my history essay at home."  
"Who's that? I haven't seen her around." She asked Jack, nudging her head in Elsa's direction.

Elsa had just exited the busy station and was walking towards the two of them.

Jack smiled and waited for her to reach them before starting with the introductions.

"Tooth, this is Detective Elsa Frost my new partner." He said smiling secretly to Tooth.

"Detective, my sister, Tooth."

He turned to Elsa and waited for her say something.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elsa said as she shook Tooths hand.

"Same." She looked between Jack and Elsa and smirked.  
"I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you as the other two female partners." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa looks towards Jack not understanding what was going on and waiting for further explanation.  
He rubs the back of his neck and blushes.

"Hey hey hey don't you have homework you need to get or something?" Jack changes subject quickly.

"Ye I do, but I love embarrasing my older brother."

He looks towards Elsa.

"She's funny isn't she." He says sarcastically. "It's all my influence."

There's an awkward moment between the three of them where nobody speaks.

 _'Well this is awkward.'_ Jack thought as he looked for a way to break the silence.

"Okay you can leave now." he says to his sister.

"It was nice to meet you Elsa. I hope we see eachother again soon."

She starts to walk towards the house when she stops in her tracks to whisper just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"That is if you're not too busy with Jack already."

And then she continued walking leaving behind an embarrassed detective.

"Alright then lets go." Jack says to a confused Elsa walking towards his car.

"Go where?"

"Into the city centre. I just got off the phone with Eddie Aster. A body has been found inside a furniture shop attached to a chair."

Jack watches as Elsa walks past him towards what is presumably her car.

"What are you doing?"

Elsa unlocks her car and opens the door to get in. She turns and points at her car clearly indicating that she planned to get in.

"That's not my car." He says.

He turns and walks past her.  
"It's this one, and as it is your first day I will drive you to the crime scene for free."

Elsa looks at him and sees him indicating for her to follow.  
She slams the door of her car angrily and walks after him rolling her eyes.

Jack waits for her to reach him before unlocking it.

"It's a peugot 506 V6 Sportage." He says tapping the bonet.  
"Don't worry I know what you're going to say." He pauses and pretends to flick long hair over his shouder,  
"It's amazing, where did you get it?" He says in a high pitched voice.

"Well I'm glad you asked." He says leaning on the side of the car.  
"I seized it."

"Wow, I care so much. Don't think you could've been closer from the truth." She says sarcastically as she opens the door.

"Also that was a terrible impression of me."

She gets into the car leaving Jack standing outside.

' _Oh, she is going to be a fun one.'_ He laughs while getting into the car.

He starts the engine pulls out of the parking spot. As they start driving he can't help but glance at her every once in a while.

He watches as she keeps her eyes on the road not daring to look in his direction.

"You know about earlier. I'm not mad at you." He says trying to start a conversation.

"I'm the one who is embarrassed in front of all our work colleagues and you're not mad at me! How noble of you."

"It was too tempting after you arrested me, I couldn't help myself." He says laughing.

He sees her taking deep breaths whilste looking out the window at the city around them.

Elsa sharply turns her head towards him, but he keeps his eyes ahead.

"I'm sorry but it's not everyday that you see a man dressed in a tracksuit with his hood up breaking into his own house." She says in an agitated voice.

"Ok, I see how it is Elsa."

"It's Detective Snow to you."

Jack laughs, "Your kidding."

Elsa gives him a dead serious glare.

He glances at her.

"Nope, you're being serious." He says his eyes returning to the road.

There's a long silence filled with the sound of the car's engine.

"You know, this reminds me of every basic TV show." A slow smirk returning to his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Two new partners who can't stand eachother at the beginning but end up sleeping together by the end of the season."

Elsa scoffs.

"You've got to be joking right now."

Jack takes his eyes off the road to give her a wink, and then looks ahead at the road a grin on his face.

"Believe me when I say you will be calling Jack by the end of the week."

* * *

 **an: So that's it for now. The chapters after this will be longer (hopefully) ;).**

 **Please review, I really enjoyed hearing your opinions.**

 **Feel free to pm me whenever if it's for tips for me or just to talk.  
I'm always down.**

 **Thanks so much for the love and support from everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

 **Also to all those guests out there you should really make an account and follow me :)**


	3. UPDATE!

_**Hey, I just wanted to update you guys... I have finally recovered my account detail for this account but I have updated and continued this story on a seperate account**_

jollyfairy123 _**if anyone is interested in reading more go ahead and follow it. also feel free to leave a review it would be much appreciated.**_


End file.
